RiverRUN JAIME AND GET YOUR WENCH Trilogy
by pinkish-red hearts
Summary: Three semi-connected one-shots of the JaimeXBrienne ship and the threat that Tormund poses to the ship. Plain Crack Really XD
1. Do You Love Him?

**Summary: It was one of those moments when they forgot all that is ahead. Brienne's trip to Riverrun, Sansa and Jon's rallying of Northern Houses, and the deadline they are keeping up before the White Walkers arrive. However, Brienne would almost rather face them than Sansa's attempt at matchmaking?**

"The wildling is very sweet on you, Lady Brienne." Sansa noted. It was one of those rare days of their journey where they were happy and carefree. Jon japed of something and their wilding companion, Tormund went spewing his meal everywhere but quickly recovered himself. Even the glum Ser Davos managed a smile and began to narrate a story of relevance. Sansa, Podrick and Brienne felt like outsiders. They didn't understand their jokes at all. They were jokes related to the Wall, hence why they didn't understand them.

"Is he?" Brienne grimaced. She'd caught that red headed wildling eyeing her and trying to make conversation with her but she always answered little. She just thought that the man was fooling with her. _Though he wasn't as worse as Jaime when we first met._

"Of course he is," Brienne turned back to Lady Stark. At first, she thought Lady Sansa could read her thoughts but she realized the Stark child was answering her question. "He's a wildling. Rough around the edges," _Just like Jaime._ "but he's an all-around decent guy,"

Brienne scrunched her already twisted features in confusion, then, it stretched it in surprise.

"My lady, you're not suggesting I marry him?"

"Well, why not?" Sansa exclaimed but then lowered her voice again. "He may not be highborn but sometimes they make exceptions. Maybe you'll be happy with him."

 _When was the last time I even smiled out of love?_ Brienne thought. _When Renly proclaimed I was his most loyal knight?_ That had been ages ago. She could barely even remember Renly's face. Only that he was handsome and had gorgeous blue eyes and black hair.

 _Do you love him?_

Her heart leapt at the venomous sound of Queen Cersei's voice in her head, which was a strange reaction to that memory associated with such person. But Brienne recalled smiling at Jaime's twin before Cersei said those words.

"I-Father wouldn't approve. He would prefer more… civilized company," Brienne stated as if it was a matter-of-fact. It wasn't technically a lie. It's more of an assumption really. An assumption she hoped was right. Sansa, however, had a perfect brow raised. It reminded Brienne of Lady Catelyn, and momentarily, a shot of pain panged in her chest.

"Well, supposedly if his opinion didn't matter. Would you take Tormund as your husband?" Sansa's voice was hushed but persistent.

"My opinion doesn't matter in a society of ours," Brienne simply replied.

"You don't look the sort to care of society's opinion." Lady Sansa, then, gestured to her armor. Brienne wanted to hide herself. It was as if the Sansa who talked of strategy and war was locked away and replaced by a naïve maid with silly girly fantasies.

"So," Sansa spoke when it seemed Brienne didn't answer very long. "Would you give Tormund a chance?"

Brienne stared into Lady Sansa's blue eyes, thinking Renly's image would come up. She was surprised she thought of emerald eyes.

"No."

"Tormund isn't that bad," Sansa whispered excitedly. "He's actually pretty funny."

"You know very well I have a low opinion of almost everyone in our party." _Jaime was funny, too._

"My lady, I will never believe that you've never liked a man." _I did. Renly._ But she wasn't about to say it. Not even to Lady Sansa who was privy at the moment. "Podrick,"

The boy who had been quiet, as usual, looked up at Lady Sansa.

"Y-yes, my lady?"

"Has Brienne ever acted oddly around men during your travels?"

The boy shook his head.

"N-no, my lady. To be honest, the only man she ever interacted with that much was Ser Jaime."

Brienne wanted to bury herself under the snow the whole winter .Brienne risked a glance at Lady Sansa. She was almost surprised to find curiosity instead of mischief.

"Did he really send you on a quest to find me? Keep me safe?" Sansa asked. She seemed more like the girl who had went through so much.

"Ser Jaime is not the man everyone thinks he is, and he swore to your mother you would be returned to her but since she's gone, he sent me to find you and keep you safe instead."

Something flashed across Lady Sansa's face, and it was gone immediately.

"Ser Jaime was nice," Pod piped up suddenly. "Queen Cersei seemed furious of yours and Lord Tyrion's escape, but despite that, Ser Jaime went all the way to get her Oathkeeper, armor and me, just to keep you safe. It seems very brave to go up against Queen Cersei. She's terrifying." Pod whispered that last bit as if Cersei would appear at any moment and strike him.

Sansa graced Pod a smile but her expression looked like she was far away. She seemed to glance at the space at Brienne's side. Brienne lifted her hand quickly when she realized Sansa was staring at Oathkeeper. Brienne had told Sansa it was once Ned Stark's sword, Ice.

"If Jaime is indeed the man who you claim he is, I would spare him once I could get my vengeance. I'd keep Cersei alive and make her watch as you marry Ser Jaime."

Brienne wasn't sure if Sansa was serious. In her mind, it did seem cruel to do that, even to Cersei, but that sort of cruelty paled in comparison to the dark horrors Lady Sansa had experienced, so she kept her lips sealed.

"Would you marry Ser Jaime if you would?" Lady Sansa asked. She didn't seem cruel or teasing. The young lady sounded curious.

"I won't marry anyone who won't love me," Brienne replied.

"Do you love him?"

The question echoed in her head but the echoes weren't Sansa's voice anymore but Cersei's. Her lips quivered as she began to unwelcomingly analyze her true feelings for Jaime. Luckily, she didn't have to because Jon called for them for supper. Tormund began to move toward Brienne when her Valyrian steel scraped against its scabbard.

"Down, girl. I ain't gonna hurt you," the wildling seemed more amused than afraid of the steel though.

"I'm just checking my steel. I hadn't unsheathed it in a while," Brienne curtly said and Tormund took the hint, sullenly taking his place again between an amused Jon and a curious Davos. Sansa took notice of her lady knight's slight smirk of victory and longing gaze on her sword.

That answered her question.

 **Author's Note: Because I'm JB Trash and all these Tormund and Brienne shipping posts on facebook are kinda blegh. Also, the anticipated Jaime and Brienne Riverrun reunion isn't until like 2-3 episodes after (episode 7 or 8 maybe), so I needed something to keep me sane. My creative juices tend to flow under times of great stress. I have a second and third one shot fic I will put up that's sorta related? Hoped you enjoy XD**

 **Also, my book and show ideas might be muddled up a bit so I'm not sure how show accurate this is... but I also don't care. I enjoyed writing this at 12 midnight XD**


	2. Someone's Eyeing You & I Don't Like It

**Summary: Jaime thought he'd never see his wench again. But a personal question he asks takes him aback. And interesting things that happened to his wench makes him realize feelings he never knew he had.**

 **Author's Note:** **Just a reminder that this is utter crack and tbh I don't know how happy the reunion will be but I wrote this to be happy not to be sad so let's just assume in this fic all is well (sorta) XD**

Jaime couldn't help but stare at his wench. He never thought he'd see her again, even if it was in such dire circumstances.

"So, Lady Sansa has sent you on a mission. What about the mission I sent you, wench?"

Brienne glared at him. He only meant it as a jape, but he couldn't help but wince at the flash of hurt in her gorgeous blue eyes. It surprised him he can still read her even though it's been a while.

"I told you I didn't want to leave Lady Sansa but she-,"

"Yes, yes. I know," Jaime was careful not to roll his eyes. His wench is quite snappish. _That's my lady._ "She _insisted_. You're so feisty, wench. I meant no harm." _I'm just really glad to see you that I can't help myself._ The wench kept on eating her meal in silence. Of course, Jaime couldn't stand the silence for long.

"If we're not talking business, why don't we talk about your personal life? Have you been seeing anyone?"

Brienne's spoon clattered so loudly against her bowl. Jaime could understand why. He found himself looking at Brienne's conflicting emotions- confusion with a dash of anger and disbelief. His own question even took him aback.

"Lady Sansa asked Lady Brienne a similar question," Podrick, who had been quiet the whole time, finally squeaked.

"Oh," Jaime tore his gaze away from the wench and focused on Podrick, but not before noticing that intense side-glance he gave the boy. The boy seemed to begin shaking but Jaime gave him the sweetest smile he could muster. "Do tell, young Podrick. I would love to hear the tale of how Lady Sansa got to asking such a question."

Jaime did not dare look at Brienne, who was probably fuming from either embarrassment or anger. He focused all his attention on the shuddering boy.

"T-tormund was always looking at Lady B-brienne. Lady S-Sansa thought he would m-make a good husband for L-lady Brienne."

 _Husband?_

"He's not going to be my husband, Jaime." Jaime realized he had spoken his thought aloud and turned to Brienne who looked more embarrassed now. "Lady Sansa thought the wilding was sweet on me."

"He's a wildling? Why are wildlings past the Wall? Not that it hasn't happened before but a wildling with Lady Sansa? Has Ned's bastard gone mad?" _Why was that son of a bitch even eyeing you?_

"Lord Jon permitted them," Brienne said defensively. "There are a lot of things stirring in the North. Dangerous things." _Yes and ever since you've been staring at me with those eyes there's been something stirring down South, too. My south._ Jaime found himself crossing his legs. Funny, it only happened when he saw Cersei. And even funnier, he found himself soften at the thought of his sister. His traitorous, lying sister. But he couldn't bring himself to care anymore. He's had a whole journey to think about it and he's done with her. He'll do what he can to serve the people. Like a true knight. Like Brienne.

"Jaime?"

He found himself staring at her eyes again. Gods , the things they were doing to him.

"What's the situation up North?" Jaime said trying to redirect their conversation. There were things he needed to figure out within himself but he didn't feel like he wants to now.

"The old legends of the dead rising again and walking again. Jon saw it. The wildlings saw it. Tormund said he and Jon witnessed hundreds of wildlings massacred by thousands of white walkers."

"And do you honestly believe that?" Jaime asked a little too innocently. " _Do you really believe that uncivilized creature?_ " he wanted to say but he realized he meant the wilding so he didn't say a word. He didn't want her to know his sudden curiosity over that man eyeing his wench.

"I've witnessed someone die of blood magic, heard of dragons across the East, of people coming to life from fire. Why not from ice?"

Jaime stared into those blue pools. They tell no lie. She believes them, and it makes him want to believe it, too. But if there's one thing he learned from his father and brother, that's skepticism.

"I know you don't believe me but if you've ever been in the North, you'll find it creepy. As if it's alive, and watching you,"

Jaime shuddered. He remembered the last time he was up North. It wasn't just the faces of the trees that made you feel uncomfortable. It was the whole vibe of the North. He knew what Brienne meant.

"Ser Jaime," Brienne spoke again, but with finality. "I know you have a mission but-,"

"Let me come with you North,"

"Wh-what?" Brienne stuttered.

"I'm a knight of the kingsguard, but more importantly, knight. I can't let you have all the chivalry to yourself. If this threat is indeed real, then it is my duty to help in whatever way I can to help. A knight's honor and duty is to its kingdom after all. Wouldn't you agree, my lady?"

Jaime thought she would. She was all about knighthood and honor and duty, but her face, scrunched in perplexity, said otherwise.

"But you would be disobeying your king. You could get executed for aiding Lady Stark. If not her, then maybe you'll get killed by one of the Tully soldiers. They won't tolerate a Lannister in their midst. And what about your men? What will happen to th-,"

Jaime rolled his eyes and came up with some sort of plan to escape that involved disguises and alternate plans he'll relay to his officers. Brienne still looked doubtful.

"Why do you really want to go North, Ser Jaime?"

Her big blue eyes demanded the truth. He almost wanted to say it, too.

 _Someone has their eye on you, wench. I do not like it._

"You got me," Jaime said as he raised his hands in defeat. "I feel like I should be hands on with my oath this time. It was my oath, wench, not yours. It's high time I take part in my promise."

It was neither a whole lie nor the whole truth, but the important thing was Brienne seemed convinced.

And he could go with her.

 **Author's Note: This wasn't as funny as I wanted it originaly but it's still funny nonetheless. I had to rewatch Season 04 Episode 04 "Oathkeeper", for references and my heart broke. Lol. I'll have a third fic up tomorrow. See ya! :P**


	3. We Save Each Other

**Summary: Jaime reached the North and finally saw who's been eyeing his wench.**

Jon and the rest had heard rumors of Brienne constantly hanging about a warrior during her travel from Riverrun. Some sources presumed it was her lover but none, except Tormund perhaps, would ever believe Brienne had a lover.

What they didn't expect was the warrior was Jaime Lannister.

When the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard had shed his disguise, everything became a whirlwind. Blades flew out of their scabbard, and would have crashed against each other, too, if it weren't for Sansa, Bronn (who Jaime trusted enough to bring along), Pod and Brienne. Mostly Brienne. They had him and Bronn chained against a post inside another room in the tent, muffling any clarity of words, whilst they debated on the fate of the two. Though Jaime and Bronn were the talkative sort of people, neither of them talked, at least after they got slapped in the face by Davos, though perhaps it was because their voices were so loud.

It felt like hours being strapped there when the voices finally ceased, and the flap in their room opened, revealing the wildling with the red bushy hair, and young Pod.

"Hold still, ser," Pod said as he unlocked their chains. Jaime rubbed his chafed wrists and found a plate of food under his nose.

"Eat," the wildling said. "The lady will have my head if you don't finish your meal."

Jaime took it reluctantly. He could see Bronn being handed out his own plate. While his companion began eating savagely, Jaime carefully took a bite from his food.

"You didn't happen to prepare the meal, did you, wildling?" Jaime asked staring at his untamed red hair.

"Nah, kingslayer," the bastard replied, somehow the name being said by this man infuriated Jaime. "The warrior goddess prepared this especially for you."

The barbarian's use of 'warrior goddess' infuriated Jaime even more, but he swallowed his anger with another spoonful of food. He forced himself to shut his mouth while he finished the rest of his meal. Beside him, Bronn was smirking. His companion knew very well why the lord commander is in such a sour mood.

After they got out of the room, they found out what was decided. They keep Jaime and Bronn but he will be under the watchful eye of Brienne, Podrick and Tormund. None of them were allowed to leave camp and must stay within the sight of Jon and Sansa's tent.

"My lady," Jaime stood beside his wench whispering in her ear. Podrick, Tormund and Bronn were helping load some food in a cart. Jaime stopped her before she could get any closer. He wanted to be alone with her. "...is he the wildling Lady Sansa had referred to in your… interesting… conversations?"

Somehow, the cold winter of the North made Brienne's blush so warm Jaime could almost feel it radiating off her face.

"Y-yes, Ser Jaime," the wench stuttered. "But I told you. I won't marry him."

Jaime turned to face Brienne and saw her lips purse into a pout. He bit his lower lip, trying not to smile, but failed. He found the gesture too endearing.

"Calm yourself, wench. I'm only being a concerned friend," Jaime felt distaste with that last word, but didn't think of it more when his wench's beautiful blue eyes did an eye roll.

"M'lady." The two turned to the wilding. He was smiling stupidly at them. Brienne specifically. _I'll break every teeth that wilding has left. No one looks at my wench like that. Only I can._

"Do you need any more help, Tormund?" Brienne asked politely.

Tormund smirked and raised his brow. "No. Nothin' I can't handle, m'lady."

Jaime could feel Brienne stifling a groan.

"Why don't you run along, wildling. You seem to be implying my warrior wench can't handle a measly task such as carrying food into a cart."

Brienne would have protested Jaime's behavior but she was taken aback at 'my warrior wench'. Everyone nearby, especially Pod and Bronn, seemed to stop what they were doing and watched the Kingslayer and the wildling. Jaime's companion looked highly entertained. The boy just looked like he wanted to get out of there.

"I'm not saying that. Just saying you got to treat your lady right," Tormund snapped. "You Southerners thinking you can have everything that's handed out to you. We Free Folk earn everything."

"Oh yes, because stealing from others is right."

"Not like you highborns don't steal what is rightfully the people's."

Jaime felt the sting. He remembered the High Sparrow saying something similar. But he wasn't gonna let the savage win.

"At least we've got order."

"Sure you do?" Tormund sneered. "It seems as if everything's a mess. Various kings I heard. Davos said m'lady here slayed his king."

 _Stannis?_ Jaime shot her a look that demanded a story later then turned back to Tormund.

"You can't have her, wildling," Jaime stressed. "She may be a beast but she's a free beast and you're making her uncomfortable with your staring."

"Am I?" Tormund growled. "Soon enough I will steal her heart away. I am Tormund Giantsbane. Husband of bears-"

"Ha!" Jaime laughed. "I saved her from a bear,"

"Heard you were late for that because you were too busy gettin' excited over seeing your sister again,"

Another sword through the ribs. It hurt a lot, but Jaime can still fight.

"The past is the past. What matters is I'm here and now." And to prove Jaime's point, he grabs Brienne's waist, not looking to see her mortified expression. "And I will fight by her side for this night and all nights to come."

Jaime felt stupidly proud for a moment, even throwing in an oath from the night's watch. He wasn't even sure why he said that but he still felt giddy. Then Brienne pushed him away roughly and she walked off.

"Wait!" Jaime called out but Brienne was running to her tent. He felt a hand at his shoulder and his golden hand was poised to hit a face.

"Whoa, Lannister." It was Bronn. And he was sporting an annoying smirk on his face. If Jaime didn't have such respect for the man, he would have knocked the smile off his face- along with several of his teeth. "I think you've embarrassed your lady quite enough."

Jaime was stubborn though and he jerked his shoulder away from Bronn and ran after Brienne.

"Brienne?" Jaime stood outside her tent. He knew that he may have gone too far saying those things in front of everyone, even if he had nothing but genuine praises for her. But Jaime knew that Brienne would think of it as a cruel jape.

"Did you just come all the way here to make a scene?" Brienne would have sounded composed if it wasn't for the slight crack in her voice at the end. "You couldn't possibly be that-,"

"Of course not," Jaime cut in. He dropped to his knees and buried his face in the material of her tent flap. "I meant what I said, wench. You were the only one who saw me at my lowest and accepted me…" He trailed off, unsure whether he should say his next words. But he decided to risk it. "…maybe even loved me."

He could hear a squeak at his last words.

"Seeing you in Riverrun again. I remembered a young Jaime with his dreams of being a knight and saving his princess," Jaime coughed, awkwardly reminded that his princess used to be Cersei. "But I now have a new sense of purpose. I want to be a knight still. But a knight that protects the realm."

Jaime felt shocked at his own rash confession. But he thought about it for a bit to see if it was something he truly saw himself doing and not some spur of the moment plan he'd regret later.

He felt absolutely sure.

"And I don't want to have a princess that I need to save," he added. "I want my warrior princess beside me as we save each other."

A puff of white clouds materialized in front of him. It was as if all his stress was finally released. All except the looming cloud of Brienne's reaction to his confession. It was still quiet from the other side of the tent. Jaime waited and waited until he was afraid his wench had killed herself.

"Brienne?" he whispered.

"I need to process all this Jaime," she heard him whisper back. "We still have to take Winterfell and prepare for a war against the Others. I…"

"Take all the time you need, Brienne," he said gently and rose to leave.

In her tent, Brienne was biting her lip and clutching the bottom half of her mannish face with her huge hands. A tiny flicker of hope sparked within her. Something she had only felt once with Renly. But unlike before, it had a greater chance of turning into real fire.

But she didn't want it to turn into an inferno yet.

She and Jaime have still yet to survive the things that will come.

 **Author's Note: FINALLY! I know it wasn't exactly too fluffy at the end, but this is what happens when my logical/pessimistic side tells me that this too happy and too unrealistic for a scenario like this because we know that the reunion will be utter shit (well shit for my feels). XD This third one was a total bitch to do. I don't know why. I suppose I'm not sure how I wanted to write it. Or I'm not sure how to write Tormund and how he'd address Brienne. Or both? I dunno. I don't really like how this came out. I'm not really sure I did Tormund well. Tormund is one of my sweet babies (despite my biggest nah for the TxB ship) and I don't think I've done him justice. (well I don't think I've done Jaime justice either but I'll excuse that because fluff… XD) And I kinda want more Bronn but couldn't fit him :**

 **Also, I wrote this before I saw the episode so yeah I'm too lazy to change anything XD I've calmed down about the last scene in King's Landing already. Glad I walked it off and finished raging on facebook. Hahahaha! On the bright side (while I'm not expecting anything nice), Jaime is not a member of the Kingsguard anymore. And yay High Sparrow, although I don't trust the Faith Militants XD**

 **Oh whale… XD Random FYI. The original titles of these three fics were originally Lol, ermegehd and urghf because I'm always too lazy to title my works at first XD**

 **Anyways, I still hope you enjoyed reading this. :P**


End file.
